Known motor drive systems have used a variety of wiring harnesses and connectors to distribute power to and from the drive system modules. Unique connectors have been used depending upon the distance and the voltage of the power to be transmitted, and the particular drive system module to be connected. This has undesirably increased the number of unique connectors required for the system and correspondingly complicates the wiring for manufacturing the drive system components and increases the complexity of installing and servicing the drive system. Accordingly, a need has been identified for a new and improved electrical bus system and a connector system for supplying power to and receiving power from the electrical bus of a motor drive system.